In the Café
by Viorei
Summary: [Modified Canon] "Akashi-kun, menurutmu, apa arti kemenangan itu?"/ Di kafe itu, mereka kembali bertemu, setelah pertandingan final Winter Cup berakhir. Special fic for Akashi's birthday which is late four days because reasons. Warning: a little hint of AkaKuro.


**Warning: setting final Winter Cup saya ganti di sini. Anggap saja pertandingan final mereka diadakan pada tanggal sembilan belas Desember. Berhubung arti dari nama pertandingan itu juga musim dingin, geser beberapa hari kayaknya gak masalah :P #digampar**

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

**S**alju masih turun di pertengahan bulan Desember. Suasana yang dingin di bulan ini tidak menyurutkan beberapa orang yang justru melakukan aktifitas di luar ruangan. Dari salah satu jajaran jendela besar yang berada di sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan kecil, seorang remaja laki-laki duduk dalam diam. Melindungi dirinya dari hembusan dingin dan diselimuti dengan hangatnya pemanas ruangan yang sedang dinyalakan semenjak ia memasuki kafe ini.

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit ia duduk di sana, menyendiri hanya ditemani segelas capuccino pesanannya yang baru ia sesap sekali. Di kafe itu hanya ada sedikit orang yang masih terjaga oleh larutnya sang waktu—tiga orang laki-laki tua yang duduk pada satu meja, satu anak kecil bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya, dan tiga gadis yang sedang mengobrol di pojok ruangan. Sepasang iris dwi warna miliknya sedari tadi hanya mengamati butir-butir putih kecil itu berjatuhan dengan gerakan pelan dari langit malam kota Tokyo. Menyebabkan jalanan tertutupi oleh hamparan putih.

Getaran kecil dari ponselnya yang berkedip pelan di atas meja agaknya berhasil membuat perhatiannya teralih.

Di layar ponsel itu, di depan wallpaper gambar kelima temannya yang memakai seragam basket Teiko dengan dirinya yang sedang menggenggam piala hasil dari kemenangan pertandingan pertama masa SMP mereka, tulisan 'satu pesan masuk' terpampang di sana.

**From:** Mibuchi Reo  
**To:** Akashi Seijuurou  
**Subject:** Kau sedang dimana?

_Sei-chan, kau ada di mana? Pelatih dari tadi menanyakanmu. Kau tahu? Wajahnya seram sekali. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan kekalahan kita pada pertandingan lalu._

_Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau akan kembali untuk makan malam nanti?_

Ponsel bercasing merah itu masih digenggamnya. Pandangan iris dwi warna miliknya belum beralih dari layar ponsel yang menampilkan pesan dari salah satu rekan tim basketnya. Bibirnya hanya mengatup rapat dengan raut datar ketika ia mulai membaca pesan itu di dalam hati,

—dan ingatan mengenai kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa jam lalu itu pun mulai berputar kembali.

Rasa-rasanya, Akashi masih bisa merasakan bagaimana laju pertandingan basket yang baru dialaminya tadi. Pada awalnya, semua berjalan sesuai rencana yang sudah ia susun. Hingga pada menit-menit terakhir, prediksi yang sudah dipikirkannya meleset ketika salah satu anggota tim basket lawannya melakukan phantom shot yang sama sekali tidak diduganya saat itu.

Satu skor itu menutup pertandingan yang sudah berjalan selama hampir satu jam. Tidak ada yang mampu bergerak setelahnya. Tidak anggota timnya, tidak juga dirinya. Ia hanya menatap ke arah papan nilai yang mencentang skor akhir mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya yang dibanjiri keringat mematung seolah kakinya dipaku di atas permukaan bumi. Kedua maniknya melebar, bibirnya bergetar pelan tidak percaya. Mungkin saja kalau Reo dan rekan tim lainnya tidak menyadarkan dirinya, ia masih berdiri di sana selama bermenit-menit berikutnya setelah peluit terakhir dibunyikan.

Tak ada yang bersuara seusai mereka berjabat tangan kepada tim lawan. Ia juga ingat pandangan yang diberikan oleh mantan anak didiknya yang kemampuannya ia temukan dulu. Remaja itu menatapnya lurus—tepat di kedua manik dwi warnanya—dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya yang sangat ia hapal. Akashi berjalan keluar lapangan tanpa mengatakan apapun—mengabaikan remaja bersurai baby blue itu yang masih memandang punggungnya yang pergi menjauh, meski ia tahu bahwa remaja itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada dirinya.

Akhirnya, di saat timnya kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap, ia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dan malah pergi keluar. Pikirannya sangat kacau sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya berjalan tanpa arah dan berakhir dengan bersinggah ke kafe ini juga memesan secangkir cappucino yang tidak diminumnya sampai dua puluh detik terakhir.

Suara dentangan lonceng lembut yang terpasang di atas sudut pintu kafe membuat lamunannya buyar. Akashi mengangkat wajahnya, memandang ke arah pintu yang terbuka yang kini sedang dilewati oleh sekelompok remaja dengan muka ceria.

Sekelompok remaja yang baru ditemuinya dua jam lalu.  
Sekelompok remaja yang berhasil mengalahkannya pada pertandingan final Winter Cup dengan selisih satu angka.  
Sekelompok remaja—yang sanggup membuatnya menahan napasnya tanpa sadar dengan bola mata yang melebar untuk sepersekian detik.

Seirin.

* * *

**.:o**0**o:.**

**.**

**.:: **a fic special for **Akashi's birthday**, December 20th—OneShot Story** ::.**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**In the Café  
**© Viorei

**.**

**.:o**0**o:.**

* * *

Dari belasan remaja yang datang saat itu, pandangan Akashi hanya terpaku kepada sesosok remaja yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu pada posel dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aneh. Akashi menyadari bahwa dirinya terus menatap remaja tersebut tanpa berkedip, seolah remaja itu adalah satu-satunya sosok yang berada di dalam jarak penglihatannya. Padahal, ia tahu benar kalau remaja itu memiliki presensi lemah yang justru seharusnya membuatnya sulit untuk mendeteksi keberadaannya. Tapi semenjak tim Seirin—yang entah kebetulan atau tidak—juga menginjakkan kaki mereka di kafe ini, satu-satunya pandangan yang Akashi tangkap pertama kali adalah sang remaja mantan anak didiknya itu.

Entah ia ingin tertawa geli atau tidak, karena ironis sekali bahwa takdir memertemukan mereka di saat seperti ini. Di saat ia ingin menyendiri dari kenyataan yang terus menghantuinya, kenyataan yang belum bisa diterima dengan akal sehatnya. Kenyataan bahwa—

—dirinya sudah dikalahkan oleh mantan anak didiknya sendiri.

Membuatnya ingin mendengus geli dan merutuki nasib yang memertemukan mereka di sini dalam suatu ruangan yang sama.

Akashi menggeleng pelan, memutuskan untuk menyesap cappucino miliknya yang terabaikan sejak tadi. Mengernyit ketika lidahnya mengecap cairan kafein yang sudah mendingin. Lewat sudut matanya, ia masih memerhatikan sekelompok remaja tersebut yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kanan ruangan, berlawanan dengan tempat duduknya sendiri—namun tidak berhasil membuat dirinya nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka.

Dan membuatnya kembali terheran ketika kedua kelereng berbeda warna miliknya mendapati remaja yang diperhatikannya sedari tadi itu sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Konbawa, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab salam dari pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya. Menatap ke dalam iris aquamarine milik si bluenette selama beberapa detik, ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan, "Konbawa juga, Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik sebuah kursi kosong yang berada di hadapan si rambut merah dan tanpa berbasa-basi langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sana—mengakibatkan sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, namun remaja itu juga tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Mereka masih terdiam di tempat duduknya masing-masing dengan pandangan mata yang saling menatap. Hanya ada suara obrolan tim Seirin dan beberapa orang yang masih berada di dalam kafe yang terdengar menggema lewat gelombang udara. Setelah bermenit-menit mereka saling bertatapan, akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk membuka suara; memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Akashi, melirik sekilas kepada tim Seirin yang sedang larut dalam obrolan mereka sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu anggotanya yang menghilang, "sedang apa kalian di sini?" lanjutnya bertanya setelah perhatiannya kembali terpusat kepada Kuroko.

"Karena pertandingan tadi membuat kami kelelahan dan satu-satunya yang bisa memasak makanan adalah Kagami-kun, pelatih memutuskan untuk merayakan kemenangan kami di sini," jawab Kuroko dengan nada monoton.

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. Suara ribut-ribut yang berasal dari anggota kelompok Seirin sejenak berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tim itu benar-benar berniat merayakan pesta kemenangannya ini dengan perayaan besar-besaran. Terbukti dengan pesanan mereka yang sampai memenuhi tiga meja.

Akashi sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat pandangannya kembali kepada orang yang saat ini sedang menemaninya. Di meja mereka hanya ada satu cangkir cappucino, itupun miliknya dan kini sudah mendingin. Selebihnya tidak ada. Cukup menyisakan ruang lebar di atas kaca tebal berbentuk persegi empat itu.

"Kau tidak memesan apapun?"

Kuroko menatapnya dengan tatapan blank. "Walaupun aku ingin memesan, aku yakin pelayan di sini tidak akan ada yang menyadariku."

Akashi tidak bisa menyalahkan pelayan tersebut bila tidak menyadari keberadaan mantan rekan tim basketnya ini. Bagaimanapun, presensi lemah si bluenette merupakan penyebab utama mengapa remaja tersebut mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Akashi kemudian melambaikan tangannya pelan, mengisyaratkan salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka untuk menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin memesan segelas cappucino lagi yang masih hangat," pesan Akashi kepada pelayan yang kini berada di samping meja mereka dengan notes dan pulpen di tangannya. "Dan...," ia melirik sekilas ke arah Kuroko, lalu melanjutkan, "satu porsi nasi goreng juga segelas vanilla milkshake hangat."

Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi begitu si rambut merah menyelesaikan pesanannya. Bahkan ketika pelayan tadi kembali datang dengan membawakan apa yang dipesan Akashi, kedua iris aquamarine itu sama sekali tidak mengalikan pandangannya.

"Kau suka vanilla milkshake, bukan?" tanya Akashi, meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya, saat menyadari bahwa Kuroko masih menatapnya juga dari ujung meja.

Kuroko memandang segelas milkshake yang diletakkan di dekatnya. Entah disadari atau tidak, namun pandangan remaja itu melembut walaupun raut datarnya masih setia di wajahnya. "Aku tidak menyangka Akashi-kun masih mengingat minuman kesukaanku," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Akashi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia menyesap cappucino yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat dari bibir cangkir sebelum kemudian dahinya berkerut saat dilihatnya Kuroko meminum vanilla mikshakenya lewat sedotan.

"Tetsuya, minum milkshakenya sesudah kau menghabiskan makananmu," kata Akashi seraya meletakkan cangkir cappucinonya di atas meja.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar, Akashi-kun," balas Kuroko tenang. "Lagipula, makanan ini dipesan Akashi-kun. Jadi aku rasa Akashi-kun yang berhak untuk menikmati makanan ini."

Raut tak senang ditampilkan sang Kapten Rakuzan saat perintahnya itu tidak dipatuhi oleh si bluenette, yang malah dibalas balik dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi milik mantan rekan setimnya itu. Menghela napas panjang, salah satu tangan Akashi bergerak untuk menyendok nasi goreng itu lalu menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut sang bluenette yang masih menikmati minuman favoritenya.

Kuroko hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan pandangan datar—tidak berminat sedikitpun untuk memakannya. Masih menyesap milkshakenya lewat sedotan.

"Makan."

Satu kata itu cukup untuk memberitahu sang phantom sixth man bahwa perintah dari sang emperor kali ini adalah mutlak, tidak bisa diganggu-gugat sama sekali. Menyadari bahwa percuma untuk berdebat, akhirnya remaja yang memiliki sepasang iris aquamarine itu mencondongkan badannya sedikit, membuka mulutnya hanya untuk menerima makanan yang disodorkan dari mantan kaptennya ini.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, Tetsuya," kata Akashi sambil menarik kembali sendoknya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semua nasi goreng ini, Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko setelah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya berhasil dicerna. Ia berniat untuk kembali menyesap milkshakenya, namun urung saat tangan kanan milik mantan kaptennya itu kembali lagi menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng. Mulutnya membuka sedikit—hendak menolak—tapi langsung dibungkam begitu saja saat makanan itu kembali bersentuhan dengan lidahnya. Tidak bisa berkomentar, ia pun melayangkan tatapan protes kepada si rambut merah dengan mulutnya yang masih terus mengunyah.

"Tidak ada penolakan, Tetsuya. Kau jelas tahu itu," balas Akashi, kalem, kembali menyodorkan nasi goreng itu di depan mulut sang bluenette.

Menyerah dengan sifat keegoisan dan keras kepala milik mantan kaptennya ini, Kuroko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti keinginan—juga perintah—Akashi. Bertanya-tanya kenapa ia masih saja mematuhi perkataan si rambut merah meskipun mereka bukan lagi berada di tim yang sama. Malas memikirkannya, remaja bluenette itu menghela napas disela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah makanannya, berharap bahwa makanan tersebut cepat habis jadi ia tidak perlu disodorkan lagi terus-menerus.

"Akashi-kun, aku rasa aku bisa makan sendi—"

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko terdiam. Lalu menghela napas pendek sambil berkata, "Tidak ada," dengan gumaman pelan dan kembali menerima nasi goreng yang sedang disodorkan Akashi di depan mulutnya.

**.:o**0**o:.**

Tanpa disadari sang bluenette, pemandangan kedua remaja dimana si Kapten Rakuzan sedang sibuk menyuapi makanan kepada sang phantom sixth man sudah disadari tim Seirin semenjak satu menit terakhir. Mereka kini tengah memerhatikan kedua anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang duduk pada satu meja yang sama di dekat jendela besar kafe—yang terlihat seperti melupakan keadaan sekitarnya dan hanya menikmati dunia mereka berdua sendiri saja.

"Bukankah itu Akashi?" tanya Hyuuga, ragu-ragu. Mungkin saja penglihatannya semakin memburam, jadi ia terpaksa harus membeli kacamata baru.

"Holy shit! Itu kapten gila dari Rakuzan!" Kagami ikutan menyembur.

"Tapi sedang apa mereka duduk berdua saja di sana? Kayak orang lagi pacaran saja pakai acara suap-suapan makanan begitu."

Perkataan Teppei berhasil menyebabkan anggota tim Seirin lainnya membeku di tempat. Mereka tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau anggota termuda mereka ini berkencan dengan musuh terkuat yang senyumnya saja terlihat sangat mengerikan dan membuat tubuh merinding.

"Bi-bicara apa kau, Teppei-kun? Tidak mungkin Kuroko-kun berkencan dengan Akashi-kun, kan?" kata Riko berusaha membantah, tertawa gugup dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Hmm..." Teppei mengelus-ngelus dagunya, pose seperti orang berpikir, masih terus memerhatikan kedua remaja itu yang ada di seberang sana. "Tapi kalau mereka tidak berkencan, lalu kenapa Kuroko lebih memilih duduk di sana daripada di timnya sendiri? Apalagi Akashi adalah musuh yang baru saja kita lawan pada pertandingan tadi."

Dan terdengarlah bunyi **ziiiiing~** yang entah kenapa membuat atmosfer di sekeliling tim yang baru memenangkan pertandingan final Winter Cup ini memucat dan kehilangan kata-kata. Analisis Teppei agaknya memberikan dampak cukup kuat bagi mereka. Seperti ada batu besar yang baru saja mendarat di atas kepala masing-masing. Mereka pun mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai hubungan sebenarnya antara sang Kapten Rakuzan dan phantom sixth man mereka.

"Itu karena Tetsu-kun sangat perhatian sekali terhadap Akashi-kun."

Suara sopran yang muncul tiba-tiba itu cukup membuat mereka terkejut dan segera memusatkan perhatian kepada seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang ditemani dengan empat pemuda tinggi di belakangnya. Mata mereka membelalak dengan keterkejutan yang terlukis di wajah masing-masing. Kagami-lah yang pertama kali bereaksi. Ia berdiri dan menunjuk kelima orang yang baru saja tiba di dekat meja mereka.

"Ka-kalian...!" tudingnya kepada sesosok pemuda tinggi kehitaman yang sedang menguap, "Sedang apa kalian di sini, hah?! Dan kenapa kalian bisa bersama-sama begitu!?"

"Kagamicchi, tolong turunkan tanganmu dulu."

"The hell!" kata Kagami, bersungut-sungut, namun ia menurunkan tangannya menuruti perkataan sang ace Kaijo.

"Jadi," Aida Riko memutuskan untuk membuka suara, menatap tajam kepada kelima sosok di hadapan Kagami—lebih tepatnya ke arah satu-satunya wanita berdada besar yang sedang tersenyum, membuat beberapa wajah laki-laki di kelompok Seirin memerah, "apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini beramai-ramai begitu?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Hmp! Bukan urusan kalian, nanodayo!" sahut Midorima dengan acuh.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok-ssu. Kebetulan saja kami semua bertemu di kafe ini," sambung Kise, masih tersenyum, menambahkan perkataan Midorima yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Midorima hanya mendengus.

Aida memicingkan mata cokelatnya, curiga. Tentu ia tidak akan puas dengan kedua jawaban yang diberikan oleh anggota Kiseki no Sedai ini.

"Eh~? Bukannya kita datang ke sini karena pesan dari Kuro-chin, ya?" celetuk pemuda paling jangkung di antara mereka dengan malas. Jemarinya yang panjang sibuk merogoh kantong keripik sedangkan mulutnya kembali mengunyah.

Kise menepuk jidatnya. Momoi hanya tersenyum polos dan Aomine masih menguap. Midorima sendiri hanya menatap tajam si raksasa yang masih asyik dengan cemilan yang dibawanya. Entah Murasakibara itu tidak peka atau memang kelewat polos, mereka sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kuroko?" Kagami kebingungan begitu mendengar nama partnernya yang baru disadarinya menghilang itu disebut. "Memang apa pesan Kuroko itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras-ssu," bisik Kise tiba-tiba. Iris cokelat madunya melirik gugup kepada dua bangku yang berada di sisi kiri ruangan yang ada di paling pinggir, dimana orang yang sering menjadi target pelukannya sedang disuapi oleh mantan kapten mereka yang menakutkan. Melihat adegan kedua remaja itu, mau tak mau Kise menjadi sedikit iri juga. "Nanti bisa ketahuan Akashicchi, gimana?" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada cemas.

"Akashi? Memang ada apa dengan Akashi?" kali ini Hyuuga yang bertanya.

Keempat anggota Kiseki no Sedai—plus sang manager—memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Memangnya kalian tidak tahu?" Momoi memandang mereka dengan wajah prihatin, "Sebentar lagi 'kan ulang tahun Akashi-kun. Kami ke sini karena ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya," jawabnya sambil menaikkan kotak yang berisi kue tart berukuran sedang yang ada di dalam pelukannya.

"The hell!" umpat Kagami lagi. "Buat apa kami tahu ulang tahun si kapten yang gila gunting itu!"

"Tetsu memberitahu kami kalau Akashi berada di sini," kata Aomine, mengabaikan komentar Kagami yang sangat terlihat jelas masih menyimpan dendam kepada mantan kapten mereka. "Karena itulah kami datang ke sini sehabis menerima e-mail darinya. Kami berencana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Akashi sekaligus menghiburnya," lanjutnya lagi sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah teman-teman yang bersama dengannya itu.

"Jadi kalian ke sini karena pemberitahuan Kuroko?" Izuki menyimpulkan, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kise dan Momoi, sementara ketiga orang lainnya sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Anggota tim Seirin mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Kenapa Kuroko mengabari mantan anggota tim basketnya itu untuk memberitahukan bahwa Akashi ada di sini? Kenapa dia malah duduk di meja si rambut merah ketimbang di timnya sendiri? Padahal Akashi sudah menyakiti Kuroko berdasarkan cerita rekan setimnya itu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi ketika dia masih di Teikou. Tapi kenapa Kuroko malah menghampiri si Kapten Rakuzan yang jelas-jelas sudah membuat hatinya sakit, bahkan sampai menangis?

"Kalian tidak usah terlalu bertanya-tanya begitu," sahut Aomine tiba-tiba. Pandangan iris biru tuanya menerawang kepada sang mantan bayangan yang sedang bersama dengan mantan kaptennya semasa SMP. Meskipun sangat samar, tapi Aomine bisa melihat sudut bibir Kuroko yang sedikit menaik membentuk senyuman yang sangat tipis walaupun wajah si bluenette menampakkan raut datar sewaktu si rambut merah kembali menyuapinya. Namun Aomine tahu, bahwa temannya itu sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan mantan gurunya—membuatnya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga melihat hal ini. Ia kembali menatap kepada sekelompok remaja yang tengah memandanginya itu. "Bagaimanapun," kata Aomine, "Akashi itu berbeda dari kami."

"Berbeda bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya salah satu anggota Seirin.

"Akashicci—bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?" kata Kise yang terlihat kesulitan mencari kalimat yang tepat. "Akashicchi itu, tidak seperti kami yang kembali menyukai bermain basket setelah dikalahkan oleh kalian. Baginya, kemenangan itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar dan absolut. Tidak ada kata 'kekalahan' dalam kamusnya. Dan kekalahannya kali ini, jelas membuatnya shock mengingat ini adalah kekalahan pertama kali yang dialaminya."

"Akashi itu mempunyai sifat tidak mau kalah dan sedikit keras kepala," kata Midorima meneruskan, jari tengahnya membetulkan letak kacamata yang dipakainya. "Meskipun dia terlihat tenang sewaktu pertandingan tadi berakhir, namun kami tahu bahwa dia sangat terguncang menerima kekalahannya ini." Remaja itu memandang seluruh wajah anggota Seirin yang tengah memerhatikanya. "Sungguh orang yang merepotkan, nanodayo."

"Hehh... Lihat siapa yang bicara."

"Apa maksudmu, Aomine?"

"Yang jelas," kata Momoi, menengahi pertengkaran tidak perlu antara Aomine dan Midorima, "kami semua ke sini karena khawatir dengan Akashi-kun. Begitu juga dengan Tetsu-kun. Ah, tidak. Tetsu-kun lah yang paling mengkhawairkan keadaan Akashi-kun di antara kami semua."

Semua tim Seirin tertegun mendengarnya. Sebesar itukah kepedulian Kuroko terhadap mantan kaptennya itu? Memang benar, sewaktu mereka ingin merayakan pesta kemenangan ini, tidak biasanya Kuroko yang mengsulkan pertama kali untuk merayakannya di kafe ini. Bahkan Kagami bersumpah bahwa ia merasa nada Kuroko saat bicara pada waktu itu terdengar memaksa, walaupun ia sendiri hanya menganggapnya bahwa ia tadi sedang berhalusinasi. Apakah karena Akashi sedang berada di tempat ini makanya Kuroko bersikeras agar mereka merayakannya di kafe ini?

Mereka kembali terdiam. Kali ini pandangan mereka tertuju sepenuhnya kepada kedua orang yang sejak tadi sedang dibicarakan.

"Ganbatte, Tetsu-kun," bisik Momoi pelan yang hanya didengar oleh keempat remaja laki-laki yang berdiri di dekatnya.

**.:o**0**o:.**

"Aku tahu kalau di balik ini semua adalah perbuatanmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tidak menjawab pernyataan yang diambil Akashi secara tiba-tiba itu. Si bluenette hanya menyesap milkshakenya setelah nasi goreng yang dipesan oleh si rambut merah akhirnya habis juga.

"Apa maksud Akashi-kun?" Kuroko bertanya balik, yang disambut dengan dengusan dari si rambut merah.

"Jangan berpura-pura polos, Tetsuya," kata Akashi dengan nada bosan. "Aku tahu kalau Daiki, Ryota, Shintarou, Atsushi dan Satsuki berada di sini bukan hanya kebetulan semata. Dan tentunya juga kau sendiri. Aku yakin ini semua merupakan perbuatanmu."

Remaja berambut merah itu bisa melihat sebuah senyum samar yang terukir di wajah si bluenette.

"Dan bagaimana Akashi-kun bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Kuroko dengan tenang. Tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan intimidasi dari mantan kaptennya ini.

Akashi memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku selalu men—"

Akashi tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Seluruh kata-katanya terputus dan tergantung di ujung lidah saat ingatan beberapa jam lalu yang berhasil dilupakannya sejenak kini kembali menamparnya dengan keras. Mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, Akashi memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela kaca besar yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Selamat atas kemenangan timmu."

Kuroko memandang Akashi yang menolak untuk menatapnya. Remaja bersurai merah itu lebih memilih untuk memandang panorama malam dari balik sekat kaca. Menghindari kedua bola mata aquamarine yang mengingatkannya lagi atas kekalahan yang membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa aku belum mengatakan ucapan selamat itu kepadamu sebelumnya," lanjutnya lagi dengan suara datar.

Kuroko masih terdiam tidak menanggapi. Satu persatu orang yang tadi ada di dalam kafe sudah pergi. Entah sudah jam berapa Akashi di sini. Yang jelas, sekarang ini sudah sangat larut untuk orang yang tengah tertidur ditemani dengan bulan yang bersinar penuh di langit malam.

"Akashi-kun, menurutmu, apa kemenangan itu?"

Satu pertanyaan yang tidak disangkanya itu terdengar di pendengaran Akashi, membuat remaja bersurai merah itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada si bluennette. Kuroko tidak memandang Akashi sedikitpun. Kepala yang dipenuhi dengan surai biru muda itu menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" suara dingin itu keluar, membuat tangan pucat Kuroko bergetar dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas plastik milkshake.

"Apakah kemenangan itu sangat penting bagi Akashi-kun?" Kuroko kembali bertanya. Remaja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja kau sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan?" balas Akashi tenang, meski remaja bersurai baby blue itu bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk yang seakan menguliti dirinya, sedang dilayangkan oleh mantan kaptennya dari seberang meja.

"Apakah Akashi-kun senang?"

Lagi. Pertanyaan dari mantan anak didiknya kembali membuatnya mematung.

"Apakah Akashi-kun merasa senang saat meraih kemenangan? Apakah Akashi-kun menikmati permainan basket yang Akashi-kun mainkan? Apakah—apakah Akashi-kun senang bermain basket selama ini?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Dirinya kembali dibuat terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari orang yang sedang duduk di depannya.

Apakah ia senang?  
Apakah ia senang sewaktu dirinya menang?  
Untuk apa ia bermain basket selama ini? Untuk menang, kah?

Akashi bahkan tidak tidak tahu lagi makna dari kesenangan itu sendiri. Baginya, kemenangan adalah segalanya. Pecundang tidak akan diterima di keluarganya. Setidaknya begitulah yang ayahnya bilang. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya menikmati saat ia bermain basket.

"Aku—" Akashi kembali tersentak saat sang bluenette kembali berbicara, "Aku ingin semuanya menikmati permainan basket seperti dulu. Seperti sewaktu kita masih di kelas satu SMP. Di mana kemenangan tidak menjadi penentu untuk kita bermain basket." Kedua tangan Kuroko yang diletakkan di atas pahanya terkepal erat. "Aku ingin—sekali lagi untuk bisa melihat senyum Aomine-kun Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan..." sepasang iris dwi warna itu bertemu langsung dengan kedua aquamarine yang memancarkan kerinduan, "...terlebih... Akashi-kun."

Untuk kali ini, Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya terduduk diam dengan matanya yang tidak bisa lepas dari manik aquamarine milik si bluenette. Ada rasa sakit dan hangat yang entah kenapa dirasakannya bersamaan saat dirinya memandang ke dalam kedua iris sewarna biru langit itu.

"Sebenarnya apa keinginanmu?"

Kepala Kuroko semakin menunduk. Tangannya yang terkepal kini bergetar. "Aku hanya ingin Akashi-kun bisa bermain lagi bersama denganku dan yang lainnya suatu hari tanpa harus memedulikan soal kemenangan."

Tak ada balasan setelah Kuroko mengucapkan keinginannya itu. Ia hanya mendengar suara gesekan dari bangku yang bergerak di atas lantai yang ditempati mantan kaptennya. Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sosok Akashi yang mulai beranjak berdiri sambil mengambil tas yang bersandar di samping kursinya.

"Akashi-kun...?"

Remaja bersurai merah itu tidak menjawab panggilan si bluenette. Kedua kaki jenjang milik sang Kapten Rakuzan berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Kuroko hanya memandang punggung yang perlahan bergerak menjauh itu sampai tubuh keduanya terhalangi oleh pintu kaca yang kembali menutup.

**.:o**0**o:.**

Hembusan udara dingin dan butiran putih yang jatuh ke atas tubuhnya adalah sambutan pertama ketika langkah kaki Akashi menginjak jalan yang sebagian tertutupi oleh salju. Akashi memandang langit malam yang berada di atas kepalanya, menerawang kepada bulan yang masih setia menerangi jalan ditemani dengan lampu yang menyala redup yang terpasang di sekitar trotoar.

Di luar sini masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dengan mengenakan mantel hangat mereka. Mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi hari natal akan tiba, tidak heran kalau toko-toko yang berada di sekitar sini masih buka. Akashi juga bisa melihat beberapa orang keluar dari toko-toko tersebut dengan tangan yang membawa barang-barang yang tersimpan di dalam kotak bersampul merah.

Remaja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali sebelum pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Satu titik hitam dari kejauhan terlihat berlari ke arahnya. Ketika jarak di antara mereka semakin mendekat, kedua iris berbeda warna milik Akashi bisa melihat sosok yang baru beberapa menit ditemuinya tadi. Berlari dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa lagi, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan nada datar.

Kuroko menyerahkan bungkusan plastik berisi kotak ukuran sedang ke arahnya setelah napasnya kembali normal. "Aku lupa menyerahkan ini kepada Akashi-kun," katanya sambil menyodorkan plastik tersebut.

"Kotak itu berisi kue tart yang dibeli oleh Momoi-san dan yang lainnya," lanjut si bluenette ketika bungkusan itu belum diambil juga oleh si rambut merah.

"Untuk?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Bukankah hari ini ulang tahun Akashi-kun?"

Perkataan dari mantan anak didiknya itu lagi-lagi membuatnya mematung. Ulang tahun? Bukankah ini masih tanggal 19 Desember? Akashi melirik jam kecil yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul dua belas tengah malam lewat sepuluh menit.

"Sudah pergantian hari, rupanya," gumam Akashi seraya mendengus geli, mengejek dirinya yang tidak biasanya lengah. Ia menggeleng pelan. Rupanya peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini—atau kemarin—bisa membuat pikirannya terditraksi begini.

Pandangan iris dwi warna itu kembali tertuju kepada remaja bluenette yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Akashi berjalan mendekati remaja itu. Alih-alih mengambil bungkusan plastik yang disodorkan mantan rekan setimnya itu, tangan Akashi malah bergerak membenahi syal yang melilit di leher Kuroko yang terlihat berantakan akibat berlari tadi.

"Pakai syalmu yang benar, Tetsuya," kata Akashi sambil tangannya dengan telaten membenarkan syal biru tua itu, "Kau sudah tahu kalau daya tahan tubuhmu lemah. Jangan sampai tubuhmu sakit hanya karena cuaca dingin seperti ini."

Kedua kelopak mata Kuroko menutup dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya ketika dirasakannya sentuhan lembut yang berasal dari jemari Akashi. Remaja bersurai biru muda itu juga bisa merasakan hembusan napas si rambut merah akibat jarak keduanya yang begitu dekat, membuatnya memajukan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mencari kehangatan lebih dari mantan kaptennya itu.

Akashi hanya terdiam sambil terus membenahi syal milik si bluenette, mengabaikan gerakan Kuroko yang sudah disadarinya sejak tadi. Entah kenapa, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tubuh mereka yang berdiri sangat dekat ini.

.

**「 ****Bagiku, kau adalah matahari ****」**

".

Arigato," bisik Kuroko, yang masih bisa di dengar Akashi dari jarak mereka berdiri. "Arigato karena sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk bermain basket lagi."

"Sudah kubilang sejak dulu, Tetsuya," kata Akashi, menatap Kuroko yang sudah membuka matanya kembali, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kau lah yang berjuang sampai dirimu bisa menjadi seperti ini."

"Tapi kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan Akashi-kun waktu itu, aku tidak mungkin menemukan style permainan basketku sendiri. Bahkan," Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, menatap Akashi dalam-dalam tepat di kedua manik dwi warnanya, "aku mungkin tidak akan memegang bola basket, tidak bisa bermain basket lagi, permainan yang aku cintai ini."

.

**「****Menarikku dari jurang kegelapan di saat aku sudah putus asa ****」**

.

Akashi menghela napas pendek. "Tetsuya—"

"Akashi-kun, apakah kau tahu?" potong Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil, memandang Akashi yang masih menatapnya. "Meski Aomine-kun adalah cahayaku dulu, dan Kagami-kun adalah cahayaku yang sekarang. Tapi bagiku, Akashi-kun adalah matahari. Matahari yang bercahaya tanpa henti. Dan aku adalah bayangannya. Bayangan yang tercipta dari cahaya matahari itu sendiri."

Akashi hanya berdiri diam dengan mulut yang masih mengatup rapat.

.

**「****Kau mengulurkan tanganmu kepadaku, memberikan sedikit sinarmu hingga aku bisa memiliki tempat untuk menjadi bayanganmu ****」**

.

"Otanjoubi omedetou," bisik Kuroko lagi. "Semua menitipkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Akashi-kun—Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun dan Kise-kun. Mereka semua sangat peduli kepada Akashi-kun."

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

Kuroko tersenyum samar. "Tentu Akashi-kun sudah tahu mengenai perasaanku terhadap Akashi-kun."

Untuk kali ini, Akashi membiarkan sudut bibirnya menaik membentuk senyuman tipis. "Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku kepada yang lainnya juga."

Kuroko mengangguk

"Dan—" Akashi berkata seraya menerima bungkusan plastik dari tangan Kuroko, "mengenai keinginanmu di kafe tadi, aku akan memikirkannya lagi." Menyadari tatapan si bluenette, Akashi lalu melanjutkan, "Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah atas kemenanganmu."

"Arigato, Akashi-kun." Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

.

**「****Keberadaanmulah yang membuatku ada. Pertemuan denganmulah awal dari semua takdirku ditentukan**

**Semuanya, karena dirimu ****」**

**.**

* * *

**Saya tahu ulang tahun Akashi sudah lewat empat hari. Namun karena satu dan berbagai hal, saya baru bisa mempublikasikan fic ini sekarang. Err... jujur, saya gak percaya diri mempublikasikan fic ini. Walaupun sudah saya rombak hampir setengahnya dan edit di sana-sini, entah kenapa saya masih merasa kurang puas dengan fic ini. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur dibuat, akhirnya saya nekad aja. Tehe...**

**Beberapa adegan terinspirasi dan diambil dari fic "The Emperor's Proposal", dan "The Present Future" yang keduanya merupakan fic di fandom KuroBasu eng (special credit for them). Saya sarankan untuk membaca kedua fic itu karena ceritanya yang so sweet abis! xDD**

**Bagi yang menunggu chapter 2 fic JoY&T, harap bersabar ya? Masih dalam tahap mengetik dan mengumpulkan ide-ide untuk anggota GoM. Tapi saya bisa pastikan kalau fic itu bakalan diupdet kok :))**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**Sign,**

**Viorei**


End file.
